


Chihuahuas Can Be Cool

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki and Takeru have a minor misunderstanding. OR DO THEY? (Yes, they do.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chihuahuas Can Be Cool

Takeru made his very mean, dismissive, mean, unreasonable, and above all else MEAN comment to Jii only two seconds before Gedoushuu attacked. So Chiaki didn't have time to ask him about it. 

He sulked all the way through the battle, though. He sulked his way while they ran to that same damn stadium where the monsters seemed to attack at least one time out of every four. He sulked his way through the roll call. He sulked his way through the henshin. He sulked his way through fighting the Gedoushuu, and then he sulked his way through the mecha fight, so much so that Kotoha said something.

She leaned across the others and said sunnily, "Chiaki? Are you okay? You haven't been this grumpy since you and Takeru started having sex all the time." 

Ryunosuke muttered something under his breath about all the earplugs he'd had to buy lately and how he didn't want to sleep next to Takeru's room any more, but Chiaki ignored him. Ryunosuke deserved to be ignored. Takeru deserved righteous ire, and everyone else deserved to be ignored. But Kotoha -- Kotoha deserved an answer. Probably. 

"I'll be okay as soon as I kick someone's butt," he said eventually. 

Genta clapped. "Good answer! Let's do our best and go home!"

Chiaki sighed. Genta was a good friend and a good fighter, but sometimes a little too good at misinterpreting him.

* * *

They went home, and Takeru sat on the floor in his room, posture perfect as always, going through one of his historical documents. He never just RELAXED. 

Chiaki flopped in the corner with his DS, and sighed heavily. 

Takeru didn't respond.

Chiaki sighed even more heavily.

Takeru made a hmmmm sound and -- turned the page. Stupid Takeru.

Chiaki got up, slunk over to Takeru, and flopped across his legs on his stomach.

Takeru sighed heavily. As if *he* had anything to complain about! "What is it, Chiaki?"

"You said I was a constipated chihuahua," Chiaki muttered, not looking up from his DS. Takeru coughed, then Chiaki felt a hand land gently on his shoulder, stroking him, and in spite of himself he started relaxing. 

"I did not. You've misinterpreted me."

Chiaki brightened, and actually shut his DS, which didn't happen often. "You didn't say that?"

Takeru hauled him up, and kissed him gently. Chiaki relaxed into it, feeling considerably better now. How silly of him. Of course Takeru hadn't said that. That would've been incredibly mean, and while he was *mean*, now and then, he usually wasn't *incredibly* mean. "No, what I said was that you had the *manners* of a constipated chihuahua." 

Chiaki laughed. "That's much better! -wait, what?"


End file.
